


Fresh Vulnerability

by besully (Briar_Elwood)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Post 2.09 Forever Mine Nevermind, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Elwood/pseuds/besully
Summary: It's only a couple days after giving Wynonna the ring that Doc gets sick. Luckily, it's just a cold, but he's convinced that it's something more.





	Fresh Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> takadasaiko requested "#19 While someone’s sick for the Cuddle Prompts? For Wynonna and Doc?"

It’s only a couple days after Doc gives Wynonna the ring that he starts coughing. Wynonna’s there the first time and she sees the terror in his eyes before he shutters it away behind the poker face. Later she notices him rubbing at his temples, and later yet he sneezes. But he’s coughing again, and Wynonna knows what he’s worried about.

They’re at the homestead talking about the baby, interrupted by sneezing and coughing, when after a particularly bad bout of coughing, Wynonna sighs.

“It’s just a cold, you know.”

Doc looks up at her, confusion written in his face. “How could you possibly know that?”

“Because Waverly used to get colds all the time as a kid. Is your nose stuffy?”

Doc’s nose wriggles and he wipes at it irritably. “Yes. So?”

“It’s just a cold. Half of these symptoms aren’t even related to tuberculosis, right?” she points out. “I mean, it’s a bad one, but get some rest and drink plenty of water and you’ll be fine in a couple days.”

Doc sneezes again. “But what if--”

Wynonna pushes herself up to her feet and walks over to him. “Get up. Over to the bed. Now.”

“Wynonna--”

“Now.”

Doc stands up, frowning at her warily, and Wynonna gestures towards the bed. Slowly, Doc moves in that direction, keeping a watchful eye on Wynonna close behind him.

“Lay down. Get some sleep.”

“Wynonna--”

“I’m serious, Doc, don’t make me force you into bed,” Wynonna says. “You gotta learn how to take care of yourself now.”

Doc sits on the bed with a pout, and slowly, watching Wynonna’s unfaltering glare, lays down. The moment he’s settled he starts coughing again. He rolls to his side and moves to leave the bed.

“I won’t get you and the baby sick,” he says, but Wynonna shoves him back down and maneuvers herself to sit on his hips.

“Stay. It’s a cold.”

“But--”

“I’ve already had a cold this season, I’ll be fine. You need to rest before you make it into something worse.”

“How can you be so sure?” Doc asks angrily, wriggling a little underneath her.

“Your head feels like it weighs ten more pounds, your nose is stuffy, you can’t stop sneezing, and your throat is scratchy, causing you to cough. Your ears may even feel plugged. Am I right?” Wynonna says, her patience starting to run thin. Doc doesn’t respond, so Wynonna takes that as a yes.

“It’s just a cold. If it lasts more than a couple days we’ll take you to the doctor and get some antibiotics. I’ll buy you some NyQuil so you can sleep better at night. Colds are the most common virus known to mankind, a lot of people get one every year. I’m gonna get you some water and then you’re gonna sleep, you understand? I’ll even wash the sheets afterwards if it makes you feel better.”

“Where will you sleep?”

“I’m kicking you out before bedtime. You can be a big boy and take care of yourself after that.” Wynonna moves to get off of him, suddenly realizing her mistake in getting in this particular position. There was no way for her to get off without putting a lot of pressure on either Doc’s stomach or his groin. Nice going, Earp.

But then there’s a hand on her wrist and she stops trying to figure out logistics. Doc’s looking up at her, and, Jesus, he’s still terrified. She’s never seen that look in his eyes.

“Stay?” he asks quietly, like he’s afraid to actually ask it outloud. She must’ve convinced him she and the baby will be fine, but he’s still scared in the face of his new vulnerability. Really, Wynonna can’t blame him.

Wynonna sighs and rolls over the other direction. She takes Doc’s hand and pulls herself in close to his side, resting her head on his chest.

“You’re gonna be all right,” she says softly.

“You swear it?” he asks, voice strained. Wynonna squeezes his hand reassuringly.

“I swear it.”


End file.
